


The (actually funny) story of Dean and Sam Winchester, forced to live a normal life with their guardian angels and finding real love

by AngelWithAShotgun00



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AC/DC - Freeform, Fem!Cas, Fluff, I didn't even want it, I guess I'm gonna leave it like this, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, M/M, Oh hell no, fem!Gabriel, genderbenderman, idek, maybe smut, more coming - Freeform, not really - Freeform, possibly crack, silly Winchesters, way to goooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAShotgun00/pseuds/AngelWithAShotgun00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THEN<br/>For this special job the hunters are supposed to act like a normal family. The whipped cream on the apple pie are their special guests. Are Sam and Dean able to pretend for a few weeks? Will Castiel and Gabriel help them or disturb the peace in the little neighborhood they're living in?</p><p>I suuuuck at summarys. I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About a real sucky hunt and the genderbenderman

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so hi.  
> this was supposed to be my first try and turned out to be really shitty. But I had fun writing so here we go

**THEN**

  
For this special job the hunters are supposed to act like a normal family. The whipped cream on the apple pie are their special guests. Are Sam and Dean able to pretend for a few weeks? Will Castiel and Gabriel help them or disturb the peace in the little neighborhood they're living in?

**NOW**

  
“We are supposed to do what?”, Dean squeaked. A very, very un-manly squeak. He would, of course, never admit he ever made a sound like that. “I said-”, Sam looked at him like he was seven kinds of stupid, “-we have to act like a normal family 'cause this is some weird-ass case. Did I dumb it down enough for you?”

  
“So, you mean the whole apple-pie-picket-fence-shit? Who should buy it, seriously we are two grown-up dudes. I'd be sorta creepy. What kind of fucked up case is this? ”

  
“Keep it coolin' , as my brother would say.”

  
“Don't you dare to quote Zep on me.”

  
“But I Whole Lotta Love you, Dean.”

  
“Bitch”

  
“Jerk”

  
“We buying a house soon?”, some voice asked.

  
“The hell? Gabriel?”, Sam asked.

“Wrong team, bitch!”, the adressed man, well arch-angel giggled.

Sam frowned.

“Are you quoting movies on me?”

“That I have done, young padawan.”

Dean looked displeased. “Someone should cut you of the internet. Immediately.”, he murmured.

“You know you love me.” Another giggle from the arch-angel.

“Seriously?”

Gabriel snapped and candies appeared in both of his hands.

“I'm telling you, next time we do the AU shit, it'll be Charlie and the Chocolate Factory”

“Oh hell no!”, Dean yelled.

“But-” Gabriel was honest to God wincing.

“I wasn't done yet. OH HELL NO!”

“Look”, and Gabriel snapped, “Candy-Grass. That's kinda better than weed. And candy-flowers and a chocolate waterfall!”

Dean looked like he was in panic. “I guess I'm going to die from diabetes.”

“There's pie.”

“PIE? And you only tell me now? Damn dude! See ya!”

“I said next time, Dean-O.”

“You son of a bitch. You don't fool around with a man's pie, that's kind of a dick move...”

“You wanna see my dick moving?”

“Gabriel, that's totally inappropriate.”

“Oh look, here is Mr. Stick-up-in-his-ass-why-the-Hell-is-it-not-Dean's-dick?”

Gabriel turned to Castiel, who turned up out of the blue. A little too close to Dean.

“Excuse me?”, yelled Dean.

“It's sooo obvious. Look Deanosaur, you want to shag Cassie here senseless, he wants to get shagged by you. Easy as fuck.”

It looked like Dean was about to say something but his lips just moved. He was shocked and there was no sound.

“Guys?”, Sam asked, “Could we just get this show on the road?”

  
“'Course Sammy!” The candy-lover looked delighted.

“It's Sam”

“So... I don't wanna say anything but four dudes is even more creepy than two. What are we gonna do about it?”

Dean looked at the other three quizzically.

“No worrys, Cassie and I are going to.. modificate our vessels a little.”

“I am sorry, brother. I didn't quiet catch your last sentence.”

“I said... Genderbenderman!”

“What?”, Sam asked.

“Y'know, like Slenderman. Just... Slenderman genderbends. Cassie? What got your panties in a twist?”

“I will not be a woman.”

  
After that, a few would say it all went to Hell, uh, Heaven.


	2. Have A Drink On Me, Young Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AC/DC and Star Wars  
> btw I love both

**Have A Drink On Me, Young Padawan**

 

“My precious Castiel, would you like to tell me what is so bad about being a woman?”

“I would never dare to say there is anything bad about women.”

“But you do prefer men?”

“I do.”

“Way to come out Cassie.”

At that point, a very pissed of Dean stepped in. “Could you leave it? He doesn't even know what he is talking about”

Gabriel just grins at him and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Okay guys, I don't wanna cut into this important conversation but could we just get going and get settled in some house or something?”

Gabriel's eyes shot up to Sam and he said: “I know an _awesome_ house in Tucson!”

“Why- err- why do you know where the next case is?”

“Duh! Super cool archangel here!”

Sam's cheeks turned redder by every second passing.

“I... uh... It's... that was dumb”, he murmurs.

Gabriel just comes closer and reaches out with his hand. “

What are-”, Sam started and then they are gone.

“Huh.”, Dean huffs, “Don't you dare to touch me and do this!”

Castiel almost looked hurt.

“It's... I'm, look I'm sorry Cas! I am just a bit tense these days.”

“I understand, Dean. As you would say, it's cool dude.”

That made Dean laugh.

“Did I quote it wrong?” Castiel looked confused.

“Nah, it just doesn't suit you, you're way more awesome the way you are”

While saying that Dean smiled in the most adorable smile and blushed after realizing his mistake. To ignore the building tension he started talking again.

“So Cas, you wanna catch a movie, hear some AC/DC or Zep and I don't know grab something to eat?”

“Are you asking me out, because as much as I am aware of dating habits this is nearly and exact description of one.”

“No... I was not... but would you still hang around?”

Castiel looked kind of sad but nodded and Dean asked himself if he would have said yes and cursed himself for not taking this chance. He went to the kitchen and came back with a beer and a bottle of Jack. He handed the latter to Castiel and opened the beer. Then he let AC/DC's Have A Drink On Me burst through the bunker.

 _“Whiskey, gin and brandy_  
With a glass I'm pretty handy  
I'm trying to walk a straight line  
On sour mash and cheap wine  
So join me for a drink boys  
We're gonna make a big noise  
So don't worry about tomorrow  
Take it today  
Forget about the cheque  
We'll get hell to pay  
Have A Drink On Me...”

  
“I like your voice”, Castiel said softly.

“Did I...? 'M sorry... This, well this is awkward.”

“I found it to be wonderful. You are a good singer, Dean”

“Am not but thanks Cas.”

“What did you say about a movie earlier?”

“That we are gonna watch one dude!”

“And which one?” “

Dude, you ever seen Star Wars?

” “I don't think so...”

“We're gonna start with Episode One _but_ if _anyone ever_ asks you, we started with A New Hope. There actually is a reason for the prequels and Hayden Christensen is hot as fuck but it's just not classic.”

Dean's cheeks reddend after the statement about the actor

. “Okay Dean”, Cas smiled. So the evening went on and in the early hours of the next day, Castiel knew everything about the Jedis.


	3. That's what we're doing for money, honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbie's and Ken's - uh Sam's - dreamhouse  
> Dean and Cas are doing stuff. Somewhere else. Not here. Maybe next time - sure as hell next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what happens late at night  
> I promised myself to finally go on with this
> 
> I'd love you forever if you'd give kudos or a little advise in the comments <3

**That's what we're doing for money, honey**

 

Sam looked around, an easy smile playing on his lips. Gabriel was amazed how it lit up the entire face of the younger man.

“This place is amazing, Gabe!”

“I know, right? It's awesome!”

“Did you just... never mind. But it's not exactly cheap... Dean and I can't pay 3 billions for a hunt.”

Sam did his best not to look at Gabriel, well Gabrielle as he introduced himself to the estate agent. He didn't even want to think about the things the sassy little blonde woman in tight jeans did to his groin. The thing was it didn't happen because he was a sassy little blonde woman in tight jeans, but because he was _Gabriel_. The sassy archangel with sugarcoated lips who was always grinning madly, the next insane idea forming already in his head.

All this time the younger man tried not to think about the archangel that way but it was getting harder each time he saw him.

“Sweetheart, did you hear me?”, Gabriel asked and gave the estate agent a toothy grin and directed the rest of the sentence to at her, “My Sammy sometimes thinks a little much, don't you honey?” he turned back to Sam.

Sam wasn't even half as good in acting as Gabe. He just smiled uncomfortably and tried to get the attention off him.

He saw that wicked glint in Gabriel's eyes and he was already sure he hated it. Standing in an empty spare room with the estate agent the shorter man tentatively laid a hand over his abdomen. Sam registered he did this a few times already. The archangel looked at him with a brilliant smile. “Don't you think it would be a beautiful nursery, honey?”

“Are you implying something, babe?” It cost Sam so much of his barely-there-acting-skills – seriously, one would think it would be different with someone who basicly lives from lying – to bring out that sentence with a sweet smile.

“Oooh you are expecting? We could probably go down with the price a bit.”, the older woman said, “From my little ones I know how expensive it is. Especially for newly-weds. Now do you want to look at the pool or the billiard room?”

After the tour Gabriel leaned up and pecked Sam on the lips. With only a little space between their lips he mumbled: _“That's what we're doing for money, honey!_ ”

In Sam's opinion his grin was lighting up the whole room.

It was only after a few seconds he caught the reference.


	4. Yeah, You Shook Me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kinda went angsty for a few seconds sorry...  
> it'll be better next time but school starts again on monday and I wanted to finish this

**Yeah, You Shook Me...**

 

“Cas? Cas!”

Castiel woke up to Dean shouting his name.

“Hey dude, you with me? Awesome. Stop drooling on my arm, man.”

“My apologies. This is embarrassing.”

“'s ok. What's up with the sleeping?”

“I am not entirely sure. I feel the urge to.”

“Who doesn't?”

“Angels, Dean.”

Dean looked a little sad at Cas. He wasn't really sure why he did, what he did but next thing he knew was that his arms were wrapped around Cas and the angel took a shuddering breath.

”Something is wrong Dean, I can feel it in my grace.”

“Yeah but it's gonna be alright. You got Gabe, you got Sam and you got me.”

A soft and oh so rare smile played around Castiel's lips.

“Thank you, Dean.”

He leaned up and kissed Dean's cheek. A faint blush creeped down his neck.

“Good night.”

Dean seemed to be in shock. He didn't move. A solid hour after Cas left, Dean stood up and went to bed. He stubbornly ignored the bulge in his pants.

*~*

 _Soft fingers ghosted over his cheek, along his jawline and then disappeared. A few seconds later he felt them under the hem of his shirt. They slowly went up his stomach and started to play with his nipples. He groaned but refused to open his eyes. More fingers trailed south and played with the hem of his waistband. “So good. Don't stop, babe.” Sure, he asked himself who it was this time, but he didn't want to risk something. The fingers went on, through soft curls, along his length and over the shaft. They went back up and tickled his balls. Suddenly the fingers were gone. He yelped but it soon turned into moaning as a mouth replaced the fingers on his shaft. Realization hit him. It wasn't just a mouth, he felt stubble. Some_ guy _sucked his dick and he was totally getting off, like harder than ever. Way to curious he peered through his lashes and was met by the most intense blue eyes he had ever seen. He would recognize them everywhere. He came with a loud cry._

Dean woke up with his boxers sticky. Fuck, that dream really did things to him. This guy really did things to him. _How should he survive this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd love you for kudos or comments   
> thanks to those who did that already <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bad girls do it well

**living fast and hot**

“LIVE FAST, DIE YOUNG, BAD GUUURLS DO IT WELL! MA CHAIN HITS MA CHEST WHEN I'M BANGING ON THE DASH BOARD!!!”  
“GABRIEL! FUCK'S SAKE SHUT UP!”  
Gabriel stopped in the middle of shaking his ass and waving his hands over his head.  
“Don't tell me this doesn't turn you on, babe!”, he grinned, began again and made grinding motions next to the nearest chair.  
The problem was it did. Visible. After clearing his throat several times, he answered in a husky tone: “Yea, ain't a thing hotter than you...”  
Gabriel's head whirled around.  
“Sammy?”  
His voice was low and his pupils blown.  
“Does this... really?”  
Shifting, Sam tried to work around the reply but it didn't work out well for him. In the end, he had a lap full of archangel.  
“All for me, Samsquatch?”, Gabriel hummed as his hand slid down Sam's torso. Thin fingers ghosted over Sam's denim-clad erection.  
“Nnnngh... Gabriel. Would you...?”, Sam rasped.  
“Would I what?”  
His hands opened Sam's fly and his fingers reached under the waistband of the taller man. Sam groaned. The fingers trailed further down and started caressing his partner's penis. For a few stray seconds Sam thought about how surprisingly sweet Gabriel acted. His little moans cut through the silence and without another thought he lifted Gabriel up and threw him on the new, most likely mojo'd, bed. The Winchester started babbling.  
“Gabe... so good... go oooooohn... please...”  
“Sammy?”, Gabriel looked him in the eyes., “Fuck me.”  
A few seconds Sam wasn't able to move. Then he started to think again and slicked his fingers up with the lube that Gabriel handed him.  
“I'm an angel so get going, Sam-o!”  
So he did. The sensation was overwhelming at first and it went unsurprisingly fast but that didn't change how good it was.  
After round two and three they lay flat on their backs, smiles plastered to their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. I'm back. I'd love you forever for feedback and kudos. Ideas for this story are highly appreciated

As Dean woke up again, he stumbled into the kitchen, looking for some coffee.  
What he found was Cas.  
Naturally Dean started to stutter about how he searched for coffee and turned beet red in the end.  
He thought about how much of a cliché it was that their hands brushed as Cas handed him a mug.  
A few minutes later Sam and Gabriel appeared in a massive flutter of wings. Something seemed off but Dean couldn't point his finger at it.  
Still he would bet his best knives if someone would bet with him about how he was right or wrong on this.  
That was still not the main problem.  
“So... you found anythin'?”, Dean asked, spreading butter on a freshly made toast.  
“Yes, we found a big, nice house and after a little mojo-ing we are supposed to move there tomorrow.”, his brother grinned.  
Sam suddenly seemed to be quite happy about the whole situation. 

“So how're we s'posed t'get Baby there by t'morrow?” 

“Dean, I do not think it is all to polite to speak while you eat.”

“Shut ya face, Cas”, Dean murmured around his food.

“I'll get your girlfriend Dean-o.”, Gabe grinned.

“Don't cha dare to touch my baby!”

Castiel put a soothing hand on Dean's back.  
Dean saw Sam raising an eyebrow at this and the blush on his cheeks renewed itself.  
The younger Winchester reminded the others to pack their most important things and strolled in the direction of his room.  
Dean retreated in his own little domicile soon after.  
Gabriel decided to take his little brother shopping.  
Cas just looked unhappy.  
*~*~*~*  
Gabrielle strolled into the shopping mall like it was his own.

“Calliope, c'mon!” 

Castiel looked at him and asked silently: “Why Calliope and not Castiella or Cassiopeia or...?”

“Because I was watching this sappy hospital-soap-opera and this awesome lesbian is called Calliope Torres. I thought it was cool since you are gay as rainbow lace panties”

“I am not...”

“Don't deny it baby-bro”

*~*~*~*  
Two hours later...  
*~*~*~*

“Do you really need four jeans that are “hugging your ass” and at least seven dresses to “show off your boobs”?” 

“Yes. Do you really need plaid shirts? It's not like your crush on Dean isn't obvious enough.”

“What is a “crush”?”

“So hopeless, kiddo. Ask Dean.”

They paid for the clothes and zapped them into the new house. Gabriel decided to decorate a bit, while Castiel went back to the bunker.

*~*~*~*

During the angels' cloth-hunting trip, Dean and Sam threw their things into their duffel-bags.  
Dean got a middle-heavy shock as a dark haired, blue eyed woman suddenly stood in front of him.  
Looking into her eyes, he saw something deeper.  
Something more familiar. 

“Cas?”

 

“Hello Dean.”

And woah.  
His voice was still smokey and gravely deep but lighter and kind of higher.  
Dean wasn't even sure how that was possible.  
He, well she, was wearing an unbuttoned plaid shirt with a white top underneath.  
Her jeans hung low and clung tight to her trained legs. 

Sam's voice got him back into reality. 

“Dude. You're drooling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dean? Gabriel said I was having a crush on someone. Is this something bad or contagious?", Castiel asked as he brought another moving box into the new house. Behind him you could hear the vase Dean was carrying splinter into thousand pieces.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> little preview. 'till next time, bitches.
> 
> R.I.P. Charlie <3 I just hope the fandom doesn't let her die


	7. i know that you wanna but you can't cause you gotta stay cool in the corner when the truth is that you wanna... MOVE (this is all about moving)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving into the new house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The using of "Calliope" and "Gabrielle" is supposed to show you that they are "undercover" at the beginning  
> Castiel and Dean still think of Gabriel and Castiel as guys.  
> Gabriel likes toying around with the names.  
> Sam just tries to have it fitting to the situation.  
> \---------------------  
> title is from little mix's move  
> \---------------------  
> have fun while reading  
> \---------------------  
> i'd appreciate ideas or just comments. You could easily spare a few seconds for that

"Dean? Gabriel said I was having a crush on someone. Is this something bad or contagious?", Calliope asked as he brought another moving box into the new house.

Behind him you could hear the vase Dean was carrying splinter into thousand pieces.

“What?”, Dean screeched.

“He said that I am _having a crush_. It sounds bad, Dean.”

“Well Cas-uh-Callie, it kinda is but at the same time it is the best fucking feeling in the whole world. You get tipsy without alcohol by just looking the right person in the eyes.”

“Does it mean... love?”

“Not really. It's like that but a little less intensive. Uh... it happens before falling in love.”

“Did you ever crush on someone?”

“Yes, I did. Who's the lucky girl, Ca-llie?”

“Are you crushing on someone now?”

Dean looked into Cas' eyes for a little too long.

“I do.”

He grabbed down to collect the fragments of the vase. Cursing he pulled his hand up a few seconds later. The was a long cut on his palm.

“Callie? You got bandages?”

“Oh my... Dean I am so sorry!”

“Why? Did you push my hand in there or did I?”, Dean asked while rolling his eyes.

“No but it was my fault that you let the vase fall. I would heal you but I am sorry we are in public.”

Dean smiled a little and said: “Well now we can at least check out the neighbors! You with me dude?”

They went over to the house on the left and Castiel reminded himself to smile. He was a different person, he should try to act like it. So when the door opened and a blond haired woman greeted them, he smiled the biggest smile he ever brought about.

“Hi! My name is Calliope and we are moving in next door, sorry to bother you but do you have band-aids?”

“No problem at all. I'm Jenna! Do you want to come in? My husband is home and it would be so lovely to get to know you!”

Dean cast the most adorable, dimpled smile at her and for am moment, Castiel felt an unfamiliar pang in his chest. Was this something females experienced?

“Callie, sweetheart? Are you coming?”, Dean's looked worried for a second but it passed quickly and his perfect acting mask was back on. He put his arm loosely around Cas' waist and the heart of the angel fluttered in his chest.

“Oh! I didn't quite catch your name, James-Dean-copy.”

Jenna laughed a little at her statement and Cas joined in.

“His name is actually Dean.”

Jenna giggled and said: “Good pick, sweety! This”, she gestured to the man that came into the living room, “is Mikey.”

She disappeared into the kitchen.

“Nice to meetcha! Beer anyone?”

It was Dean's turn to laugh.

“Beer people are my favorite kind of people! But not now, thanks.”

“Cool man. Hey! There is this BBQ next Sunday at our place, you guys wanna come?”

“It would be really nice”, Cas smiled, “and I don't want to be rude but could we bring my sister and Dean's brother? They moved here with us.”

Jenna came back and handed Dean a band-aid.

“The more the merrier!”

Dean smiled, his cheeks ached from this whole bullshit.

“It was such a pleasure to meet you all, but we really have to get back. Sammy and Gabrielle won't be too pleased if they have to do the whole moving alone. See you on Sunday!”

Cas waved at them when they got out of the house.

“I like them.”

“Yah. You even liked Meg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No offence. Meg's sassy, that's cool


	8. Chapter 8

Gabrielle rubbed her back after heaving another box.

“Moosey? Could you help?”

“Sure Gabs!”

As they went into the house, Sam turned to Gabriel and asked: “You're an arch angel. What's the problem with lifting?”

“The appearance and the plan for this role.”

“What are you talking about?”

Gabriel sat down on their enormous couch, hands folded over his abdomen.

“So I had a little free time and I thought about plans and stuff for Gabrielle. I mean, her story and how it began, how it will go on...”

“I... understand, I guess.”, Sam's voice was careful, “What is the plan?”

“Samalam it'd be sooo boring to tell you, wouldn't it?”

“I... suppose?”

Unasked questions swung in Sam's voice but he decided he didn't even want to know it, this being Gabriel and all.

They went out again, passing Calliope and Dean.

He heard a crash as he pulled one of the last boxes from the van.

“Hey man! You okay?”

The fact that he didn't receive an answer hat him slightly worried but after he went to check on Dean and Cas and found only a shattered vase he wasn't all to scared.

It didn't take long for them to come back and by the time Sam and Gabe had emptied out the van.

Inside Gabriel just snapped his fingers and everything was in place.

It's not like anybody saw.

“What were you guys up to?”, Gabriel smirked while wiggling his eyebrows, “Anything... interesting?”

Castiel turned beet red and Dean just went past them into his room.

**_Wait._ **

**Kingsized memory foam?** _Check_.

 **Classic rock?** _Check_.

 **Bras in his dresser?** “ _WHAT THE FUCKING HELL GABRIEL? Why is there lingerie in my fucking dresser?_ ” Gabe entered with Castiel trailing behind him. The blue eyed former man-angel grabbed the bra dangling from Dean's index fingers and murmured: “That'd be mine...”

Silence.

“Do you like your room, guys?”, Gabriel asked innocently.

“ _Our_ room?”, Dean shrieked.

“Sure. Everything for the happy couple.”

“I'm not gonna sleep with Cas. That's just too gay.”

And that was the moment a certain blue-eyed angel fled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so Winchester screwed up again...


	9. The Song Remains The Same ... well, no but the purpose of the songs does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all about songs

Calliope didn't speak to Dean for the next few days and the silence wasn't broken as Sunday rolled around. Dean wasn't even sure why he said what he did. _He was fucking gay for Cas. What the Hell?_ Sunday morning Dean came down the stairs to find Cas still sleeping on the couch. The piece of furniture was huge but Cas still laid curled up and it was pretty clear that he would have kinks in his back and neck in the morning. It dipped down slightly as Dean sat on it. “Cas? I know you're sleeping but I just wanted to... y'know get this off my chest once and maybe I'll find the courage to tell you again. Later.” He coughed once, twice. “Uhm... I … errr … am sorry? It was by far the most awful thing I ever said – I said a lotta things, man - and I can't express enough how damn sorry I am and how much I feel like the asshole I am.” Dean shifted and disturbed Cas' sleep. Dean's first instinct was to run, but he knew for sure that Cas would wake up. So he just sat there in silence and waited. Unfortunately he nearly fell asleep himself and laid down for a second. Cas used that moment to wrap his arms in a dead-grip around Dean's neck. Shocked by the action Dean froze. In his foggy mind he stroked Cas' hair, wishing that this could be their reality but he had screwed up big time and he knew that. After deciding that he had to get out of this position, he wrapped his arms securely around Cas in a bizzare-looking hug and tried to get of the couch. Nearly hitting something or loosing balance a few times he did it. _“How the hell are you not awake by now?”_ , he wispered into Cas' still messy hair. Although it was longer, the bun he tried to make didn't hold and wisps of hair hung loosely. Dean intended to put Cas back down on the couch but it just looked so uncomfortable. Shifting the deadweight in his arms he made his way into his – _their_ – bedroom and laid Cas onto the bed. “It would be strange to wake up next to me but I'm sure as hell not sleeping on that couch so we have to deal with this in the morning.”  
*~*~*  
He was pissed off. How could Dean be such an idiot? Not that he didn't expect some kind of dick move from him but not that. It totally destroyed his plans. So in the middle of the night he snug out of his room, determined to rescue Dean's relationship with Cas – that was one reason he was here – just to find a scene that surprised him more than anything. Dean carried Cas into his bedroom, gently whispering nonsense into his ear. Yeah, maybe their position was a _little_ weird but the action itself counted. Still, he couldn't bring himself to discharging his idea and snapped his fingers.  
_Mischief managed_.  
*~*~*  
When Dean woke up the next day, he hummed to himself. Cas was still sleeping deeply next to him, so he decided to make him some coffee as the beginning of an apology.  
_“Damn she got me good! 'Cause I love them bad girls, doing bad things, looking hot with an attitude. Love them bad girls, like a bad dream, shouldn't want them but I do.”_  
The hunter was not sure why, but he couldn't stop singing. Literally. He tried to, but the song still came out of his mouth. Returning to the bedroom, he saw that Cas was awake, sitting with his back turned to Dean. Putting the coffee in front of the angel, Dean wanted to start talking. Cas cut him off immediately with a “Why am I here? What are you even _doing_?” Dean opened his mouth but Cas was faster again. “You know what? I don't wanna know. Just... leave me alone.”  
_“You're as cold as ice, you're willing to sacrifice our love!”_  
“What are you talking about?”  
_“I can't sto-op! This is something like the ...”_  
Dean threw a hand over his mouth. Damn Kanye West. He dug around, searching for a piece of paper and a pencil.  
_Cursed. Can't stop singing._  
“By?”  
_“Somebody call out to your brother...”_  
_That fucker._  
Cas had to smile a little at the new written text. He was still angry at Dean but those songs let him sing the truth. So what he said about love? Might be the glint of a happy ending.  
Dean raised his shotgun from under the bed. “What do you think you're doing?”, Cas yelped.  
Dean headed through the door in the direction of Gabriel's and Sam's room.  
“ _I'm gonna take you down, down, down, down, so don't you fool around!_ ”  
He growled while loading the weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be in London for a few days so here's my holiday gift for you 


	10. The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn something about the case they're on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I AM really sorry  
> I recived a mail a few hours ago, that I've got kudos (I love you, guest who liked my story... fuck that I love y'all) and I wanted to celebrate 30 kudoseseses (w/e the plural is idk)  
> I am really busy rn and it kinda shocked me to see that I last updated in early July (k I was gone for a few weeks and now school started and it's all new and damn scary at some point and I've got to write an essay 'till September yadda yadda)  
> this is not good but I wanted to do something for you guy  
> feedback would rescue my night rn (I'm s'posed to sleep ups)

Gabriel and Sam were just enjoying a bit of alone time as the door burst open. There stood Dean shotgun pointing at the moving blanket.

  
“ _I'm outta ma, outta ma mind!_  
 _I can't even, can't even believe what you did to me! You can't even, can't even say I'm overreacting! I can't even, can't even hear your side, shame on me, you fooled me twice!”_

  
Gabriel stuck his head out from under the blankets.

“Don't you see that we are having a little fun here?”

  
Dean made a disgusted sound and tried to keep his mouth shut but _“It's a fucked up world, what do you get? Sex and love and guns, light a cigarette!”_

Gabriel huffed and snapped.

  
“I will kill you, I swear!”, Dean growled and pulled the shotgun up again. “Oh my god! I'm talking again! _Shemar Moore is one of the hottest dudes on that tv-show but so is Mattew Gray Gubler!_ “, Dean jelled in one long breath,. Just this once I'll leave you alone sucker! By the way: gross. I'm gonna go tear my eyes out and, y'know, vomit.”

  
Sam turned to his boyfriend. “Did you really lift the curse?”

  
“Fuck no, he will still have the biggest singing contest with himself while talking to Cas.”

  
From somewhere in the house they heared a slapping sound.

“What do you think he said?”, Gabe snickered.

“Not sure but I bet that hurt like a bitch. You'll lift it before we go and visit the neighbors, right? Because you won't get sex otherwise.”

Sam's playful look turned serious as his “work”-phone started ringing.

“This is Agent Carter? Yeah. No, I'll be right there.”

He disconnected the call and looked at Gabriel.

“So you know how I started talking to the Police Department here and this was the chief, another person was kidnapped two hours ago. We gotta find 'em.”

  
Something about the look in Sam's eyes made Gabriel realize that this was different. Something was off with the victim or he wouldn't be looking this stressed.

“What is it Sam?”, he asked silently.

  
“The victim is a two year old kid. It's just... sure, there are younger victims but why would you touch something pure like a little kid?”

  
“Sam sometimes Children are used in rituals. I'm pretty sure you know that. We have to get to the police station as fast as we can because there might still be a chance for that child. I don't understand, weren't the last victims in their late twenties to mid-forties?”

  
“Yeah but in the case of a ritual it is possible that whatever is out there tried it with a human sacrifice but the souls of the sacrifices weren't clean enough. That's why it took an innocent kid.”

  
“Shit. We gotta go.”

  
“I'll just tell Dean where we are.”

  
*~*~*

  
“Hello. I'm Agent Carter. I think we spoke on the phone.”, he said.

  
“This is my partner, Agent Zegers.”, he said.

  
“We're from the FBI.”, he said.

  
“We want to help solving the cases of missing people in this city.”, he said.

  
The other one just stood next to him. Something was off about her.

  
“I will take a moment of consulting with my partner. Excuse us.”, she said then.

  
She pulled him with her into one of the offices.

She whispered something to him.

He looked out of the office into the station.

Searching.

I keep my head down, I am reading my report.

They are here.

They will try to get us.

But it is too late for all of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs from last chapter were  
> Bad Girls by MKTO  
> Cold As Ice by Foreigner *-*  
> Who Gon Stop Me by Kanye West and Jay Z  
> Brother by Matt Corby  
> Shoot To Thrill by AC/DC *-*  
> the songs from this one were  
> Outta My Mind by Nicky Minaj and B.O.B  
> I can't even by The Neighbourhood and French Montana (loooove this one)  
> Fucked Up World by The Pretty Reckless
> 
> Listen to a few if you're bored  
> Love you  
> Feedback costs nothing so spread some looove


	11. we're going down...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well shit goes sideways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a month  
> my notebook's still broken  
> love yuo guys  
> feedback appreciated

_“I could fuck you all the ti-i-ime!”_

Slap.

Castiel just couldn't do anything else.

He was sure that Gabriel made Dean say the things he really thought and that just hurt.

He had been in love with Dean for an eternity and he knew what happened to every single person, who had sex with Dean.

They never stayed.

Even as he thought he lost Dean to that one woman and her kid, of whom he pretends to have forgotten the name.

He knows it, it's not like he can forget, even in his weakened state.

He didn't want to be out of the Winchester's life.

Dean, no they, were so important to him, they took him back in after he made mistakes and they really cared for him, as if he was one of the brothers.

If all the love he could get out of Dean without ruining his life was the brotherly kind, he was alright with that.

Well, he wasn't but he would survive it. Which wouldn't be the case if the Winchesters abandoned him.

And for the first time, he wanted to get away from Dean for some time.

Dean stood in from of him, totally frozen and rubbing his cheek.

Castiel could tell the exact moment hurt and confusion turned into anger and violence.

He could see the struggle in Dean as he didn't want to hit a woman.

Not technically a woman but still.

Cas decided to do a really dumb thing, he turned his back to Dean and started walking away.

A hand landed on his upper arm, the skin to skin contact sent electric shocks through him and made the hairs on his arms stand up.

Dean seemed to feel it as well judging by how fast he snatched his hand away.

Castiel dared to look into the other's eyes.

They we're surprisingly soft and something lingered in them that he just couldn't place.

“Dean? What-?” The other surged forward and pressed his lips to Cas'.

Dean's lips were chapped but soft and he tasted faintly like pie.

Castiel really loved the few seconds the kiss lasted.

After he found himself shoved away from Dean while the other looked at him in total shock and backed out of the room, his eyes never leaving Cas as if he was scared the latter would come after and try to kill him.

The angel wasn't ready to let go just now.

He went after the hunter.

“Why the fuck did you do that?”, Dean yelled.

“I? I fucking didn't do shit!”, Castiel screamed back.

“The hell you didn't! You kissed me! You fucking kissed me!”

*~*~*

They couldn't kiss.

This shouldn't have happened.

Castiel would soon realize how broken he really was.

As soon as Dean would be so emotionally attached, he didn't even really think that it was possible to get more attached to Cas than he already was, he would open up fully to the angel.

He knew he was screaming without a reason but he just couldn't stop.

“I didn't even touch you, so how am I supposed to kiss you?”

“You just did. With that stupid adorable face of yours and that awful puppy look in your eyes.”

“W-what?”

“Just go away Cas...”

*~*~*

Castiel was to stunned to do anything really so he did as he was told.

He sat on Dean's and his bed for the better part of an hour and still hoped Dean would come in.

He had been right, even if he didn't have sex with Dean.

Two seconds of intimacy with him destroyed everything.

A phone on the bedside table rang and he reached for it mindlessly.

On the other end a voice whispered: “Dean Winchester? I will end you. But before I touch you, I'll kill that brother and sister-in-law of yours. I might send you their organs in slices. And your lovely little wife will die in front of your eyes.”

Castiel just hung up the phone.

“DEAN!”, he yelled before grabbing the trash can jerkily and puking in it.

“I told you, I don't really wanna talk to y- What the Hell? Did you p-? Are you crying?”

Dean Winchester had seen the angel in front of him die but even in death he looked better than right now.

“Dean. Whatever we are hunting? It's got our brothers.”

“I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FELLAAAAAAS MY AKF TOP IS HEREEEE 


	12. and in the end I'd do it all again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> relevations my friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry and I love you guys

“Moose. MOOSE! Someone fucked us sideways!!”, was the first thing Sam Winchester heard when he regained consciousness again.

“Gabe be quiet I'm tryna sleep!”, he mumbled.

He must have slept against the headboard because it was hard against his back.

Then again it was hard against his ass as well.

Slowly the memories came seeping back into his clouded mind.

His eyes shot open.

“FUCK!”

Totally ignoring the situation, Gabrielle smirked at him.

A gesture he could only faintly see in the dark.

“Fuck indeed, big boy.”

Something cracked above them and suddenly a voice floated through the room.

“If I'd be you, I'd be quiet. Another word and you'll regret ever being born.”

Gabriel snorted at that.

“I wasn't--”

Sam gave him his special _be-quiet-bitchface._

Whoever was threatening them wasn't aware of Gabriel's and Castiel's angel-status.

That was something that could be very helpful.

Gabe winked at Sam.

“You nosy little hunters just had to come here and destroy everything. This coven was _dying_ and _I_ tried to save it. Those couples we killed in the suburbs? _You're fault._ You might not know it, but the Winchesters killed all witches of this coven on several occasions. I am the only one left and I'll have my revenge. Every Winchester that is left will regret ever laying hand on a witch. Since you two were dumb enough to get caught, you're the first to live in my dollhouse of pain.”

Gabe and Sam shared a look that basically screamed _“what the hell?”_.

The lights in their prison flickered and went on.

The room seemed to be the kitchen of the so called “doll house”.

Gabriel sat opposed to Sam on a white painted kitchen bench.

His arms or legs did not seem to be tied to something but as he tried to move them, nothing happened.

Sam looked horrified into Gabriel's eyes.

The others soon shifted their focus to a point behind Sam.

The Winchester tried to turn and find out what was distracting Gabriel but it just wouldn't work.

“This is impossible...”, the angel breathed, “This soul shouldn't, it can't be...”

Sam heard feet shuffle behind him.

He looked around for things to protect the totally dazed Gabriel with.

 _“I'm happy to fight for him, to die for him if I have to.”_ , he thought.

It scared him how easy it was to fall for the dorky trickster.

He understood what Dean saw in Cas, he understood the long looks he gave him.

If only it would work out for them.

Sam really wanted the person that cared for him his whole life to be happy.

He wanted himself to be happy as well but he had the feeling that everything was going to end soon.

Being born a Winchester, you did not get this feeling easily.

You die, you walk it off.

Still kicking after someone stabbed your heart? That happened.

But it didn't feel like it this time.

It felt like the end.

And just a few days ago, it felt like a new beginning.

*~* flashback *~* _(this is mean. I know.)_

With his eyes closed he couldn't see Gabriel smirk but he could feel him on his chest.

“What?”, he asked. “Nothing special, I just think moose-riding is my favorite sport.”, the angel mumbled into Sam's skin.

The other grabbed a pillow that had somehow landed next to his currently from the bed dangling arm and hit Gabriel with it.

The surprised look on the angel's face made him laugh.

In between laughter he said “Marry me.”

Gabriel shot upright, his knee digging in to Sam's groin.

“What?”

“Ouch, damnit, get down Gabe!”

“Did you say _'Marry me.'_?”

Sam's cheeks were tinted.

“Yes I did. The life we are leading is so unpredictable. We could die any goddamn second. If I want to die with the knowledge, that you were mine in ever possible way, you could probably fulfill that wish and make me the happiest man alive.”

“Then I'll be yours, Sam Winchester, forever and always.”

*~*~*~*

“Mummy?”, a voice behind him whispered.

Gabe's eyes were wider than ever.

“What the hell Gabe?”, Sam murmured in Gabriel's direction.

A little girl came into view, her brown hair pulled into pigtails, her eyes the same shade as Gabriel's.

“Gabe? Why does she look like you?”, he asked, his voice hitching slightly.

“I might have a good explanation for this.”

“You better damn well have. You could have told me, we could have dealt with this.”

”Dealt with what?” Gabriel looked confused.

“That you have a child with another man. You were way to familiar with this whole body change thing.”

“I don't have a child with another man. This is not real.”

“Of course it is.”, their observer said. So she was still there.

“Sam don't listen to her. She's projecting it. It's just in your head, like the Scarlet Witch does it, you know? This isn't my kid with anyone else, this is what we could have in a few years. Look at this kid and tell me you don't see it. This little Winchester-spark in her?”

Sam stared at Gabriel in disbelief.

“So you are saying if we survive this, this could be us? This little girl will be ours? In like five years?”

“Four”, the voice corrected him, “she will turn four in some time. But you two won't survive. You will never see her walk around, because you will not survive this. You should have thought about it all before you went and killed innocent witches just because they were sacrificing a few humans.”

Sam did the math quietly in his head.

He looked at Gabriel with wide eyes, and cast them down on the angel's stomach and back to his eyes.

Gabriel just shrugged. "Happend before eh, I didn't choose Loki as my cover for nothing."

Sam was about to open his mouth but suddenly they heard ugly screeching over the speakers and after that Sam and Gabe could hear Dean's voice.

“Sammy, Gabe, we'll get you out of there.”

Sam looked back at the little girl and witnessed how she vanished.

He hoped that one day, he and Gabriel would see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get my references? I love your comments so keep making them, feel free to talk to me, slam that kudos button if you want to  
> peace out, bitches

**Author's Note:**

> hey again  
> i'd love you forever if you'd give kudos or comment 'cause I'm just starting and I'm thankful for help <3


End file.
